Remnant of Twilight
by Warrior's Way
Summary: After the Twilight Invasion had been put to an end, a time of peace flourished throughout Hyrule. Princess Zelda had taken her place as Monarch of Hyrule and ruled benevolently. But, during this peace, the royal council grows restless. They proclaim an heir to the throne is crucial for the future! Post TP. ZeLink.
1. Chapter 1

_The burning land and scorching air engulfed them, sand kicking up with each gust and breeze. The courageous hero stood beside the young monarch, both looking to their good friend with joy in their eyes...which was soon replaced with bittersweet sadness as she continued to speak._

 _"Zelda..." The tall bluish woman started as she peered down the princess, "If all people in Hyrule are like you, you'll be alright." Midna looked to the green clayed young man who remained silent, a small smile on her lips. "Link..." She continued as she saddened, a tear falling from her eye and floating toward the Mirror of Twilight, sinking into its center. "I..." Shattering it completely. "See you later..."_

* * *

Several years had passed since then.

The kingdom of Hyrule had finally completed recovery from the Twilight invasion. Buildings, streets, homes, and shops, even entire villages were rebuilt. Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda, had taken her rightful place as Queen of Hyrule. The people loved their queen and supported her with their very souls. It was a glorious time of peace in Hyrule. But not all was free from problems. The royal council had humored her Highness until now, avoiding a subject they knew would have to be brushed upon lightly.

"Your Majesty," An old nobleman called after clearing his throat.

The throne room was rarely used since the Twili invasion. It's dark presence still brought unsavory memories to the Queen and those of the castle. Because of this, all of their meetings and political comings were taken place in the dining hall, which had been outfitted with the same red tapestry as the rest of the castle. Queen Zelda would often be found in her quarters, indulging in peace and quiet away from the bustle of others in Hyrule Castle as she would read or conjure plans and treaties for the good of the kingdom.

The man cleared his throat again from her doorway, "Your Majesty."

The monarch turned elegantly from where she had been resting her hands gently on the balcony, peering out into the fields of her kingdom. She looked to the old man, speaking softly with her proper dialect, "Yes, Lord Blanchard?"

The plump old man stroked his white beard as he contemplated his words. "You know it's been several years since you've gained the throne, your Highness."

"Of course," Zelda replied softly, "It's been exactly five years to the day."

"Well, yes. But, your Highness. There have been some...concerns...as of late within the council," Lord Blanchard told her hesitantly, rolling his hand to punctuate his words.

"Concerns?" She questioned, raising her brow at the pudgy man, "But, of what?"

"Eh...well..." He began, fidgeting with his beard, "You are a young woman, your Highness. But, if something were to, Goddesses forbid, happen to you...there is no one to take your place..."

"What are you inquiring, Lord Blanchard?" Zelda asked, growing uneasy and tense ever so slightly as he spoke.

"We thought it was time you had an heir," He told her, bracing for her reaction.

The Queen looked to the nobleman, turning away from the balcony with a small hint of irritation in her voice, "The council knows I don't wish to marry. They know this well."

"That, Your Majesty, is why we suggested having an heir instead," He said quickly with a nervous laugh, stroking the end of his mustache, "We've already found several potential candidates."

Zelda's brows began to knot the more Lord Blanchard spoke, clearly upset with the council's conniving, "I refuse."

"But, your majesty-"

"If I am to have an heir, I will not have a stranger nobleman become my consort!" She snapped, her volume startling the old man. Queen Zelda stood a moment in silence, looking off into Hyrule field as she collected herself, speaking again in soft tones, "I don't want to hear another word of this, Lord Blanchard."

The nobleman backed away towards the dark oak wood door, "I'm afraid I must, your Highness. We have put this off for far too long. You must have an heir." He placed his palm on the handle of the ornate door, "You have three days to find a consort of your standards or we will find one for you."

Her slender fingers began to grip the stone railing as she closed her eyes. "Are you threatening me, Lord Blanchard?"

The pudgy elder balled his fists, "It is a fact, your Majesty."

Zelda remained silent as she opened her deep blue orbs and peered out to the lush green grass and orange haze of Hyrule field.

"The council is worried," Lord Blanchard stated, "This may be a time of peace, but it will not last. You and I both know this, your Highness." He unclenched his hands and tucked them behind his back, taking a deep breath, "There will always be evil in the world and when it comes, we do not wish to be damned because of your death."

"I'm not dying," Zelda told him calmly, "I have endured evil before and I am still alive before you. But, if it worries the council so much to demand an heir to the throne, I'm willing to reconsider."

The old man grew a smile, "I'm glad you could see reason, your majesty. W-"

"I am not doing this for the council or because you persuaded me," The Queen cut him off with a serious look, her blue eyes locked onto the council member with intensity, "I am doing this for Hyrule's sake."


	2. Chapter 2

The air was growing cool, the fall easing its way into the lands of Hyrule Kingdom. The sunlight had faded into a deep orange as it leaked across the green fields. It was becoming too late for any kind of rational meeting with the council, yet Queen Zelda was pulled from her quarters to attention to royal business. She and the council members were in the middle of a meeting as a servant scurried over to her.

"Your Majesty," She interrupted quietly, gaining the Queen's attention, "Sir Link is here. Do you wish for me to send the guard?"

Zelda calmly shook her head and ushered the noblemen out as she replied, "No, we will greet him personally."

"Yes, your Majesty," She bowed, hurrying down the hall.

In the center of the main hall stood a tall, golden blonde haired young man who observed the room's surroundings with his strong deep blue eyes. The knighted hero's face was calm and content as he peered around the room that was once a part of a puzzle. His worn steel breastplate protected his shoulders and torso, showing years of acquired skill overtop his dark green, long-sleeved tunic. His brown boots stopped just below his knees, brown trousers tucked into them. A dark green cape draped over his shoulders, cascading lazily down his back where his sword and shield rested.

"Sir Link," The Queen addressed him as she and the nobles drifted down the hall towards him.

The man turned his attention to the monarch and nobles. He bowed respectfully to them before looking to the Queen and growing a small, soft smile.

The Queen returned the smile before continuing, "It's been so long since you last paid us a visit. Your travels have led you far from the lands of Hyrule."

The hero gave her a short nod, his strong eyes following the group of nobles.

"Three years is a long time to spend from your home," Zelda continued, her smile staining her lips, "I take it you will be staying the night. Ordon is nearly two days from the castle and you must be exhausted." She paused and turned to a nearby servant, speaking politely, "Prepare a room for Sir Link, please."

The servant obeyed and quickly fled.

The queen returned her gaze to the hero, "Last I heard, you were heading to land beyond Termina. Life is always an adventure for you, isn't it?"

He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. But, we must move on to our meeting," Spoke a short nobleman with a bushy mustache, "My apologies, Sir Link..."

The Queen nodded gently, "You're right, Lord Seiran." She gazed back to Link with a somber look, "We will meet again later. I apologize, Hero."

Link nodded, an understanding glimmer in his deep blue irises as he bowed respectfully to the Queen of Hyrule.

"Make yourself at home," Zelda offered him gently, "You've been traveling for far too long."

The hero grew a small smirk that went unseen by the council, but not by the Queen. She smiled as she the nobles bid the hero farewell, leaving the room.

Link sighed contently as he watched the Queen of Hyrule and her council cascaded back down the hall, her dress flowing behind her languidly. The hero finally pried his eyes away as they were completely out of sight from down the hall.

The same servant returned to his side, clearly out of breath, but smiling anyway, "Shall I take you to your room, Sir Link?"

He gave a small nodded and followed the young woman down the grand hall.

The hallways were almost exactly as Link remembered them. Red carpet trailing to each end of the hall and paintings along the naked stone walls. Unlike during the Twilight Invasion, the halls had a lively feeling again. This may or may not have been the fact that guards were stationed to patrol every hall, walking casually throughout the castle and saluting him as they passed. Not after long, the maiden stopped at a dark oak wood door and opened it for him.

"Your room, Sir Link," She spoke with a curtsy. Link gave her a courtesy smile and nod as she left back down the hall.

The room was an average size and the walls were painted white. Soft blue curtains hung on either side of the glass doors to a balcony overlooking the courtyard used for training soldiers. In the center of the room was a queen size bed with a rich red duvet and white sheets. Beneath the bed was a blue area rug, stretching two feet from all walls. To the left wall of the bed was an oak wardrobe. Near the door to his left was a dresser, while against the wall to his right was a small bookshelf.

Link sighed deeply as he unfastened his chest plate and placed it atop the dresser, rubbing his shoulder gingerly as he approached the balcony.

The hero peered outside, soaking in the dying light as a sigh left his lips.

Hyrule truly had grown while he had been gone. The land overflowed with beauty and the people smiled when greeting each other. In the courtyard below his balcony rested flowerbeds spotting along the path to Castle Town. Guardsmen regularly patrolled the long stairway and the surrounding gardens of Hyrule Castle.

What pleased him the most was the lack of creatures crawling around. Five years may have been a long time since the invasion, but he could swear he still sees the monsters creeping around when he closed his eyes. After everything with Ganondorf and Midna, Link could never seem to truly return to a normal life. He couldn't just resume his life in Ordon. Almost as immediately as the Queen's crowning, he was knighted and given the title Sir Link of Hyrule. The Hero of Twilight had continued to serve Hyrule and its people. He trained the new Royal guard, donated to those in need, and led expeditions all over Hyrule and across the world.

Link smirked softly as he thought, folding his arms loosely across his chest. He truly never stopped moving, did he? With a heart of gold and a fire in his ancient soul, the hero continued to help others in any way he possibly could.

His eyes glanced at the bookshelf sitting against the wall. Her Majesty truly enjoyed literature. She had recommended several novels to him throughout the years, some of which he genuinely enjoyed reading while on his travels. He recalled how her eyes lit up at the topic, shinning with intrigue and glee. He had never seen her so dedicated to something so simple. Link didn't mind it. Seeing the queen happy made him smile.

Link shifted against the door jam, pushing off and browsing the shelf. He knew he'd have plenty of time on his hands as he awaited the Queen of Hyrule's return.

* * *

Two hours had passed and the sun had officially fallen into the night. Link gazed at the final page of his current novel, hovering over the last sentence before shutting the leather bound book and setting it on the chair beside him. He rose to his feet and stretched his body with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes as he walked out into the hallway, reflecting on the tale he read.

Surely this was just a way to pass time, yet this one stuck to him. A tale of two people who spoke casually every time they met, neither of them aware of the other's passion for them and spent their entire lives alone due to their silence. It confused the hero. No one could possibly be so shy or naive. Yes, he himself was often silent, but for such a matter?

Link shuffled into the barren hallway and proceeded to wander through castle for nostalgia's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after the meeting had commenced, there was an obscene amount of bickering between the counsel nobles. Sitting in the council room at the long wooden table, the members berated each other relentlessly as the queen of Hyrule had to endure their arguing at the head of the table.

"Preposterous!" A much older man exclaimed, throwing his hand up with a reddened face, "You would have us die at the hand of Gannon's return than invest into our walls?!"

"Gannon is not returning, Walter," Lord Blanchard scolded the old man sternly.

His grey hair bristled with anger as he tossed his glare upon the pudgy lord. "You! You shouldn't be speaking! All this nonsense of 'rekindling old traditions', you weren't even born when they were enforced!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please," Lord Serian spoke calmly, "We are accomplishing nothing with this gay banter. Perhaps if we cool ourselves down, we may proceed with our business effectively."

The two men ignored him and continued to shout.

"Your majesty, please tell him how ridiculous he's being!" Lord Walter bellowed.

Zelda kept her composer as she spoke and stood up from her seat at the table. "I believe that you are both being ridiculous. Lord Serian is correct, we have accomplished nothing with the two of you shouting over the rest of the council." The room silenced as she spoke, not daring to interrupt the queen. "Now, If we can act like adults and actually address issues as we are intended to do, we may continue. Otherwise, I declare this meeting is over."

"Your majesty," Lord Serian spoke up quietly, "What is your progress on finding a consort?"

Zelda remained silent, turning away from the council as she pushed in her chair, "I have no comments on the situation." She gave one look to the silent lords and ladies before softly speaking and leaving the room, "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Quietly making her way through the twisting halls of the castle, Zelda quickly fled in hopes of avoiding any nobles for the remainder of the night. Her mind raced as she walked. It was far too late for a meeting and she was far too tired to sit through the irrational arguments. Every meeting was like this lately. She may only find herself lucky that they mentioned her search for a consort instead of shouting about it. In truth, she had no interest in any noblemen and she certainly wouldn't allow them to pick one out for her. She did not like this, bit she understood why it was necessary. She was twenty-two years old and the sole monarch of Hyrule. If something did happen to her, the kingdom would be doomed.

Not paying attention to her surroundings as her mind rush, she turned a corner and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry-" Zelda began to apologize, her hand instinctually pressing out against their chest as she rose her eyes up to see the deep blue pools of the Hero of Twilight, "...Sir Link."

He stood taller, her face at about his chest level. His eyes were still as soft as the somber look on his face while his features had sharpened. With her hand still on his pectoral, she could certainly confirm that he was stronger as well. He had grown up so much since the invasion.

"I apologize for my absent mindedness," She said, taking her hand away and averting her eyes for a moment before looking at him again. "It's late, I figured you would be asleep at this hour."

"You look troubled," Link murmured, brushing off her attempt at changing the subject.

His voice caught her off guard. It was strong and soothing when he spoke, a comforting tone behind it. It was truly a shame that he did not like to speak.

She clasped her hand in front of her, "It's nothing, I am just tired."

He eyed her softly with those blue orbs, his expression content, "I'm not a stranger, you know. You are allowed to talk to me."

Zelda flushed a bit, "I'm aware. It's just a bit difficult to resume as if no time has passed."

He nodded with a small hum.

She took hold of his hand and pulled him into the nearest doorway, "Let's not stand out here. I do not want to run into council members at the moment."

Link compiled, following her into what appeared to be Her Majesty's study.

She released his hand and let out a sigh of relief once inside, turning to him with a smile. "How have you been?" Zelda asked him with a pleasant hum.

His eyes wandering about the room as he replied casually, "Keeping busy most days, trying not to die others."

She gave him a small laugh, "I'm sure your travels are all but simple."

"Simple, no. Fun, always," Link smirked, browsing the leather spines of the shelves.

"Have you come across anything interesting recently?"

"Artifacts?"

"Not necessarily. Anything you may deem fascinating," The queen questioned, watching him pursue the books.

He hummed contently and cracked open the cover, "Yes, actually."

"Care to indulge me?" She bemused.

"Of course, your majesty," Link replied, redirecting his attention to the queen.

Zelda tsked, taking the book from his hand and closing it. "We are not strangers, you know," she teased him with a soft smirk.

He chuckled, looking down to her gentle features, "I apologize."

"You are forgiven." Zelda mused, placing the novel on the desk besides her, "Perhaps now you could continue?"

The hero smirked faintly, "Then, you shall humor me?"

She gave him a perplexed look, "How so?"

"I elaborate on my findings and you'll be honest with me," Link requested, folding his arms loosely across his chest.

"Very well," Zelda spoke kindly, letting out a small sigh, "I shall grant your wish. But first, your findings."

He gave her a soft nod, before digging through one of his leather pouches and fishing out a necklace. A beautiful silver chain held the small shimmering fragment. Zelda rose a brow at him before he spoke, "Well, I may not have found it on the ground, but I'd say it fascinated me. May I?"

Zelda silently allowed him to step behind her and fasten the chain around her neck before admiring.

Link smiled, his eyes showing the genuine happiness he felt.

She took a hand mirror from her desk and looked at her reflection, also seeing Link admiring his handy work as well as the gem. "It's beautiful," Zelda told him, setting the mirror back where she kept it.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't begin to compare to your beauty," He replied with a smile.

"You flatter me," She giggled.

Link unfolded his arms and stepped forward across the floor, "Although true, I'm serious."

Zelda turned to look at him and gave him a small smile, "Well, I appreciate your honesty then."

He smirked before his face became concerned, "So, what's troubling you?"

She sighed deeply and rubbed her temple, closing her eyes with minor irritation, "The council has been persistent on certain matters."

Link's eyes were soft and caring as he stepped towards her, "Zelda."

She dropped her hand and looked up at him sympathetically, "It's all right, I promise you."

"Is there any way I can help you feel better?"

His voice was strong and gentle as those blue eyes shone with something she'd never seen before. No one had ever looked at her that way except for the Hero of Twilight. It made her heart skip a beat. He was very kind and honest to her always, ready to do anything he could to help. This sweet man had done the impossible while still maintaining his manners and a sense of humor, saving all of Hyrule and the Twilight realm. Link was a gentleman.

Zelda thought for a short moment as she gazed up into his deep blue eyes. Love. It was devoted, unwavering love that shone in his deep blue eyes. It sparked something inside her and made her pulse quicken. She cared deeply for this man.

She placed her delicate hand against him and felt his heartbeat like a horse's gallop in his chest. He was absolutely mesmerized by her.

"Perhaps there is..." Zelda's voice trailed off, her skin turning hot as she looked at him. She snaked her hand up his chest and to his cheek, "if you'll let me…"

"Anything," Link replied, his voice husky and his face red. Those eyes poured his very soul into that simple word.

She kissed his lips, her hands slipping into his hair as she pulled him to her.

His hand found her waist and kept her close, his other hand held her cheek as they parted.

Her breath was shaky as his was hot against her skin. Zelda twitched her fingers against his skull and hummed contently. Link's eyes never lost that love as he looked at her, now half-lidded and hazy.

"Could you escort me to your chamber…?" She asked him.

Link pressed his lips to hers in a short peck before replying, "Nothing would make me happier."

The two swept from the room and down the hall, hardly making it through his doorway before she whispered pleadingly, her lips lingering over his.

"Take me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Wrapped in the hero's strong arms, she felt safe, as though nothing could harm her so long as he was near. Even with her face nuzzled against his muscular chest and his chin attop her head, she wanted to be closer to him. Every look of those deep blue eyes made her heart skip a beat and her face heat up. The smallest acts the hero made overflowed with powerful emotion, as if to make sure she knew how much she meant to him. And she did. Everything about Link made her feel this way.

The dawn's light crept through the shut curtains, threatening to shine upon the sleeping pair. Pillows and blankets were carelessly discarded about the room, only a single sheet draped across their waists remained on the bed.

Zelda could feel the hero breathing into her loose hair as he slept soundly. A content sigh left her lips, taking in his scent. She quite liked the way he smelt. It was like the summer air before a thunderstorm. It comforted her.

He stirred a bit in his slumber, pulling her closer and sighing deeply into her brown locks.

A soft smile crept to her lips as she hummed against his chest and listened to his steady, booming heartbeat. The queen of Hyrule loved the hero that held her so dear in his arms and in his heart. Zelda pulled away to gaze upon his tranquil face as he slept. She placed her hand against his cheek, gently stroking his face with her thumb as she exhaled softly with a smile.

Link lazily cracked his eyes open and smiled upon seeing her. He ran his calloused fingers through her brown locks, "Morning."

"Good morning," she said with a soft smile, her hand now playing with the hair at the top of his neck.

He rested his forehead against hers, a smirk on his lips as he continued to fiddle with her hair. "Sleep well?" His soothing voice asked.

"Very," She replied soft grin.

Link pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "I love you," he mumbled softly.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, "And I love you."

He smiled and sighed contently, "You thought it would be difficult to resume as if no time has passed."

Zelda laughed before kissing him again, "I never said it was impossible."

He hummed softly, holding her closer and intertwining their fingers, "I still plan on keeping my promise."

"Is that so?" She inquired with a small laugh.

"Yes," Link replied with a smirk, "I'm going to marry you."

"Link, we were children," she bemused.

He placed a kiss to her hand, "Maybe so, but I'm serious."

Zelda exhaled deeply and rolled onto her back. She gazed up at the ceiling, "...You were away for so long, I grew worried."

"I came back as soon as I could," Link stated.

"Link," she began with a heavily sigh, turning her gentle gaze at him, "The council wants me to have an heir."

"What?" His brows knotted as his blue eyes peered back with a seriousness, "Why now?"

"Because, as they put it, I am the only person fit for the throne at the moment and if something were to happen to me, the kingdom would be crownless." Zelda closed her eyes and rubbed her face, "They gave me a short period of time to find a consort before they assign one to me."

"I'll do it."

"I know you will," She replied with a small huff, "Your timing is truly impeccable."

He smirked softly, "You're welcome."

A knock sounded from the bedroom door, a voice muffled behind it, "Sir Link? Are you decent?"

Looking at Link's face, she saw an expression of confused panic. She narrowed her brows and mouthed to him, "if you don't answer, she'll walk in."

He frowned, running a hand down his face with a deep sigh before pulling on his trousers and approaching door.

"Sir Link?" The maidan called again, "Sir Link, it is of utmost importance. Please open the door."

He glared with minor annoyance at the door.

"Just address her and she will leave," Zelda assured him quietly, "I will stay out of sight."

The door began to open, he propped his hand on the door to prevent the maidan from opening it any wider. Link pressed his palm against the wall and cleared his throat as he stood in front of the small space.

"Sir Link, thank the Goddesses," the handmaiden sighed in relief, "The queen wasn't in her chamber and I didn't know who else to go to for help because the council would go ballistic."

Link stared back at the maiden, knitting his brows into a serious expression.

"Do you know where the queen might be?" She asked him with desperation.

The hero fixed his gaze on the castle's hall before shaking his head briefly.

The maiden peered passed the hero and at the mess of the room. She returned her gaze to his disheveled appearance with a single brow raised at him.

Link glanced over his shoulder and back to the maiden, mumbling, "I'm a violent sleeper."

"...I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sir Link," the handmaiden apologized, bowing shortly and leaving down the hall.

Link pressed the door shut until the tumblers clicked and sigh deeply in relief. His eyes looked back to the queen, who sat back down on the tousled sheets.

Zelda shook her head, smiling at him, "You are impossible."

He chuckled, his lips curling into a smirk as he approached her, "I believe the entire castle is searching for you now. If not, soon."

"Of course," she curtailed, snaking her arms around his neck and placing a kiss to his lips as she pressed her body against him.

Link held her hips, muffling a groan, "Your people need you."

Zelda laughed softly, "Indeed so."

"We can continue this later," He said lowly.

She smiled, "is that a promise?"

"Of course."

Zelda kissed him gingerly and released the hero with a content sigh. She smiled at him as she donned her garments, painfully slow as she pulled them on, he noted.

He stifled a groan, biting the inside of his cheek as he tore his eyes from her. "Are you trying to tease me?" He asked her as if he didn't already know the answer.

She laughed before replying, "It is not teasing if you intend on keeping your word."

"I always keep my word," He bemused while folding his arms over his bare chest.

Zelda pulled on the last of her clothing and held her delicate hand against his cheek, giving him a soft kiss before continuing towards the door. "I will speak with the council. Until then, you might want to make sure you aren't _too_ flustered when I return," She told him with a knowing smile.

Link shook his head, sighing before growing a smirk, "I will try."

She gave him a soft laugh as she left and shut the door behind herself.

"Your Majesty!" Lord Serian greeted her kindly as she entered the council hall, "We were beginning to worry when you weren't in your chambers."

She politely greeted the Lord, "My dearest apologizes for worrying everyone. Though, I must confess I have made my decision for who is to be my consort."

Lord Blanchard perked up in his seat, "That is wonderful new, your majesty! Whom?"

Zelda held her head high and spoke clearly, "I have chosen Sir Link of Hyrule to be my consort."

Lord Walter choked on his pipe, coughing violently as several nobles rushed to aid him. He wheezed in astonishment, "Sir Link?"

"The very same, yes."

Lord Blanchard scrunched his round face, "That's preposterous."

The queen raised a single brow at him, "And what makes that so preposterous, Lord Blanchard?"

Lord Walter stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Your majesty, Sir Link is not of Noble blood. It would be corrupting the royal line."

As Zelda was about to speak, Lord Serian spoke up. "This may be true," he began, "But, Sir Link has clearly proven himself worthy of his title and to Hyrule again and again."

"He may be a heroic, but he's still just a farm boy," Blanchard stated firmly.

The queen of Hyrule calmly spoke to the men as her expression grew serious. "Sir Link may not be a nobleman, but he is by far the noblest man I have ever met." She took a deep breath, "Now, if you have any more inquiries about my decision, please speak up."

"I believe Sir Link is a fine candidate for royal consort," a lady in a puffy pink dress stated confidently from beside Lord Walter.

Lord Serian nodded, "I agree with Lady Eloise. Sir Link is perfect, not to mention also Hylian."

Lord Walter grew flustered, his face red with anger, "Surely you're joking!?"

"I have made my decision, Lord Walter," Zelda stated firmly, "The council agreed upon the terms and I have complied to your request. Sir Link will be my consort."

Lord Blanchard balled his fists and bristled his mustache, "Yes, my queen, but-"

"That is my choice, Lord Blanchard."

He huffed and dropped his arms to his sides, bowing to her, "Yes, your majesty. If may be excused-"

"Granted."

"Thank you," He spoke shortly before leaving the room.

The queen looked back to the rest of the council and closed her eyes softly, a silent sigh leaving her body.

"We believe Sir Link is a perfect choice, your majesty," Lord Serian broke the silence.

Lady Eloise gave a gentle nod, "The council gives its approval."

Lord Walter stuck his pipe in his mouth, taking a puff from it as his eyes narrowed at the others.

A young noblewoman stood from the table and bowed respectively, her soft brown locks falling over her shoulders, "You have our support, your majesty."

"Thank you, Madame Eliza." Zelda spoke softly, opening her eyes. She fixed her gaze to rising sun outside the castle window, "I suppose now we should start the necessary protocols."

Lord Serian gave a firm nod, "Yes, of course."

A deep breath left his lips as he flopped onto his back, folding his muscular arms behind his head and rustling the unruly sheets. His blue eyes blankly focused on the grain of the wooden ceiling as his mind wandered.

He wasn't entirely sure what to think. He knew how he felt, but thinking about it somehow made things more complicated. Where would his place in Hyrule be when he becomes consort? At the Queen's side, of course. But, when a battle has to be fought, will he remain in the castle or lead their army? When someone must aid an allied kingdom, would he still be sent?

Link sighed deeply, his hand running through his hair and scratching his head.

These were thoughts he would encounter later. Until that time, he would carry out his duties to Hyrule.


End file.
